In the event of an emergency, a handgun may be either inaccessible or require latches to be released. This requires time, which in emergency situations is very valuable. The present invention features a handgun holding system for providing hidden storage of and quick accesses to a handgun. The system of the present invention can be mounted to various places, for example under a table or counter, under a desk in a drawer, etc. The system is adjustable to accommodate any sized handgun.